Little Red Serge
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Little Red Serge walks in the woods and meets a new friend and no it's not the big bad wolf!This is Yaoi and Shota! no like no read! Follow the breadcrumbs!XD!


Declaimer: I own nothing from Kaze to Ki no Uta! So no one try to sue me!

* * *

**Little Red Serge: Captive Audience**

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Laconblade, deep in the forest was a small cottage resting on a green hill. Inside the house a women stood in front of the stove pulling out a batch of freshly baked cookies. Taking the freshly baked treats she wrapped the cookies and placed them inside a small woven basket.

"Now dear I want to deliver these treats to your grandma", she said handing the basket to her child who stood attentively at the door to the kitchen. The child was tall for their height, thin, with brown curly hair and smooth dark tan skin. The young child was wearing a long red hood and cloak that cover all his body.

"Yes mother", he said joyfully taking the basket from the young lady, As he was about to head towards the door he heard his mother call for him, "Remember to get there before it gets dark Serge dear", she said in a calm yet serious voice. "Yes mother "and with that he was out and house making his way down the hill. Soon he was gingerly walking (skipping) down the path to his grandmother's house, whistling an upbeat tune swinging his basket to and fro.

But deep inside the forest something lurked about the trees waiting for its next unsuspecting victim to come into the forest. Green eyes peered from within the shadowed area watching the young boy going carelessly down the path. It noticed the child carrying a basket in his hands and could smell the sweet aroma of something sweet. Carefully the creature made its way up the path making sure the other didn't see them. Once at the fork in the path that lead to some old bats house, the creature began its master plan. With speed and strength it began blocking the road with logs and various objects making it impossible to for anyone to get past.

His ears soon picked up the sound of footsteps and humming, with great speed it hide back into the tree's and waited for his prey to approach. Within minutes Serge had made it to the fork and road and was shocked by what awaited him.

"Oh no!" he gasped seeing the path he took to his grandmother's house blocked with no way to get through. Looking up at the sky he saw the sun begin to disappear signaling the beginning of night. He had to get inside before dark, going back home would take longer and he couldn't see the path in the dark.

As the sun began to set, Serge looked around for another way to his grandmother's house; suddenly he heard the sound of something moving around the forest floor. He clutched his basket close to him as a figure made its way out of the forest along with a small yellow glow. He slowly stepped back as the glow came closer until the figure came into view.

Serge stared at the mysterious stranger who had exited the forest, curly blond hair framed the figures face reminding Serge of a halo, their skin looked like that of a porcelain dolls, creamy and smooth. Green eyes looked at the boy in front of him, a chaste smile played across their angelic like face.

"Don't be afraid little one I'm not going to hurt you" the blond haired figure said watching as the boy gave him an almost fearful look, "I'm sorry I thought you were something else. I'm Serge by the way" he said giving the figure an innocent smile, he didn't catch the other licking his lips hungrily. "Don't be I shouldn't have snuck up on you" they said moving closer to Serge, "What brings you out so late?" he asked smugly looking over the boy in the red hood.

"Oh…well…I was on my way to deliver some treats to my grandma, but…" he turned toward the blocked road, "The path to her house was blocked and I can't see the path back home" he said sadly not noticing the blond figure moving closer to him. "You poor dear" they said sweetly, "Why don't you come stay at my place for the night. I live not too far from here" he said pointing from the path he came. "Oh thank you! But…I don't want to impose" he said shyly. "It's no trouble at all, you can stay the night" they said placing arm around Serge's waist making the other squeak, a blush forming across his face. "Oh…um…thank you very much" he said as he was led away into the forest.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a small cottage, it looked like a normal sized two story house. Serge was led up to the house of the blond haired stranger.

The inside of the house did not match the outside, Serge stood in the doorway agape at the beautiful decoration of the living area. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in" the stranger said closing the door. "Oh, sorry, your home is so beautiful" he said watching as the other gave him a smirk. The blond haired individual walked past Serge motioning him to follow, Serge followed his host to the second floor of the house.

"Here you can take a bath and get out of those clothes" they said with a look in their eyes that made Serge tremble, "I'll run your bath, you can go get comfortable in the room down the hall" they said pointing to one of the rooms down the hall.

"Thank you so very much,…um" he said looking at his blond haired host as they removed a piece of hair from their face, "It's quite alright and you can call me Gilbert" with that said the blond male walked into the bathroom followed by the sound of running water. Serge made his way to his room for the night, 'Gilbert has been so kind to me', he thought to himself before entering his room.

Inside the bathroom, Gilbert ran the water in the tub, feeling the water for the right temperature before stopping the drain letting the tub fill up. Once the tub was filled he stopped the water, feeling the warm steam rise from the water. Reaching into one of the drawers he looked through a small opening in the back pulling a small, glass vile. He smiled sinfully as he tipped the liquid back and forth, letting the pink liquid swirl in the small vile. Popping the cap he let the liquid mix in with the water watching as the liquid dissolved into the water. Licking his lips, his eyes flashed before he heard the sound of the door slowly creaking open.

Looking behind him, he saw Serge looking in shyly, he had a small towel that covered his upper and lower half, he had wrapped the towel like a woman, and it made Gilbert giggle abit. Gilbert moved toward the door letting Serge enter hesitantly holding the towel tightly to his body. "Now you take a bath" he said now standing in the frame of the door, "When you're done, I'll have dinner ready for you" he said before closing the door leaving the Serge.

Serge stared at the door; he was starting to fill abit uneasy there was something in the other's eyes that made him uncomfortable. He shook the thought out his head, a swell of guilt panged in his chest this person was being so kind to him. He shed the towel from his body setting it gently on the sink before heading to the side of the towel. He gently and slowly dipped his toe into the water feeling the warm water on his skin. Standing in the tube slowly sliding his body into the soothing water, giving a relaxed sigh he left his body go limp.

'This feels so good' he thought, he's had taken bathes before but something about this one seemed different. He slide down furthers into the tub until his whole body was submerged. Serge suddenly felt tired, some of the bath water had slide into his mouth and made its way down his throat making him feel warm for some apparent reason. Slowly his eyes began to slide close until they shut completely.

A knock on the door brought Serge out of his dream like state, he almost jumped out of the tub, "Serge I just came to tell you dinner is ready" a sweet voice came from the other side of the door. "I left some clothes for you in the bedroom" he said before Serge heard footsteps retreating.

Serge got out of the bath tub carefully, pulling the plug he watched as the water went down the drain. He got his towel wrapping it around his figure before going back to his room. Downstairs Gilbert went back and forth between many different pots and pans; right now he was stirring a pot of stew tasting it before adding more ingredients to the boiling pot. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the wooden stairs and quickly set the food down on the table for his 'guest'.

Serge walked into the kitchen dressed into the clothes Gilbert had set out for him, it was a longed sleeved white night gown, the sleeves were abit long for Serge and it seemed to stop mid-thigh giving anyone a view of his long, tanned legs.

Gilbert motioned Serge to come and sit at the table, "Wow Gilbert, did you make all this?" Serge asked surprised at all the food on the table. Gilbert just smiled and nodded, making Serge a bowl of stew setting it in front of him. He watched as Serge gave him a smile and thanked him before he began eating. It was like that most of the night Gilbert would give Serge food even though he said he was full, but Gilbert would talk him into eating 'one' more dish.

After the big meal Serge felt as though he would burst at the seam if he moved even the slightest. Serge tried to help Gilbert clean up but the stubborn blond told Serge he would clean up and told him to go to sleep. Serge carefully went up the steps still feeling guilt over all the things the blond had done for him. He made it upstairs to his room, plopping happily on the soft bed. Serge wrapped the blankets around his frame, letting the warmth caress his figure. Turning out the light he slowly slide his eyes closed letting himself fall into a deep slumber.

Downstairs Gilbert had put away the last of the dishes, drying his hands he happily sang a sweet tune while setting down on the plush couch. Suddenly a buzzing sound made its way to his ear, taking out a small device from the pocket in his clothes he looked at who was calling before snapping it open

"Hello", he said in no fake innocent voice, hearing a small chuckle from the end of the phone

"Ah Gilbert, how goes the hunt", the voice said

"Fine, I found something very interesting in the forest today" Gilbert said a sinful smirk on his face

"Hmm…it's not another older male again, you know how I hate having to get rid of those bodies" he said in an almost annoyed toned, "You know how hard it is to stage a person's death"

"Hmph" Gilbert groaned into the phone, "No, it's not an older male, it just so happens to be younger than me"

"Gilbert anyone can be considered younger than you" the voice said matter-o-factly

"Anyway there's something about this boy" he said twisting a lock of hair, "He has this sweet, pure, innocence I just want to corrupt and bend"

"Well you were always the one to like those kinds of souls" the other said with a yawn, "So have you talked to leader about this" he heard a chuckled coming from the other end of the phone

"Not yet, I'm going to tell him. After I've had my fun of course" Gilbert licked his lips at the end of the sentence, before closing the phone with a snap. Looking at the time the tempting blond made his way upstairs preparing for the next stage of his plan.

Deep into the night the tanned boy stirred in his bed, he moved frantically under the sheets, he felt as though his entire body was on fire. The young teen twisted in his sleep, deep, emerald green eyes watched the young boy, a smile on their face. Reaching out a pale hand the figure stroked the young boys face the contact making him tremble, a small moan escaping his lips. Sweat slide down ebony skin, glistening like diamonds in the moonlight. The invading hands moved and ghosted over sensitive skin watching as the body beneath shuddered and trembled at the touches enjoying the sounds that escaped the others lips.

Serge gave a soft sigh as eyes began to open; honey brown eyes looked around the room, slowly rising from his bed, letting his hand ghost over himself feeling as though something was there. He felt so much thinking he might be thirsty he sat on the edge of the bed letting his feet touch cool wood floors before standing and heading downstairs. As he made his way down the hall he noticed a light coming from the end of the hallway, it was emanating from the room he suspected as Gilbert's and decided to put it off he didn't want to disturb his host. Making his way into the kitchen, he looked through the cabinets until he found a cup filling the glass with water he drank down the cooling liquid.

After his drink he made his way back upstairs trying to be as quiet as possible, so he would not disturb Gilbert. As he made his way back to his room through the darkened hall way, suddenly he heard a strange sound echoing throughout the halls. Looking around he saw no one and again was met the same mixed sounds bouncing of the wooden walls. Serge became uneasy at the sound, against his own conscious he went to Gilbert rooms, hating to wake the sleeping blond up. Once at the door he knocked the door a couple of times calling his host name asking if he was awake, but got no answer. He hesitantly opened the door slowly, the door creaking open letting light into the darkened room. Serge poked his head in trying to see into the room before he cautiously stepped inside.

"Gilbert? Are you awake?" he asked shyly, "Sorry for disturbing you but I heard a noise and…" he stopped his questioning when he saw that the blond was not in his room, his bed was completely empty. Serge closed the door to the room wondering where his host had disappeared to, while trying to ignore the sounds still echoing around him. He made his way down stairs careful so he would not fall, looking in the different rooms he tried to locate his host but still with not luck.

Now in the living room, he sat down on the couch, it was still dark outside and Serge was tired from looking for his blond host. Suddenly he heard something creaking behind him, looking behind him he saw the figure of his host. "Gilbert!" he said almost jumping from the couch, the blond stood in the shadowed area near the kitchen area, only allowing the other to see his face. "Gilbert where have you been? I've been searching the whole house for you" he said watching as the blond just stared at him, his green eyes seemed to flash in the moonlight. Suddenly as if out of nowhere four hooded figures came out of the shadows behind Gilbert, wrapped in brown robs that concealed both their bodies and faces.

"Um…Gilbert" Serge muttered getting up slowly from the couch, he could see a smirk form on Gilbert's face as the figures began spreading out circling around Serge as he tried to back away from them. In the blink of an eye two of the figures had grabbed Serge by the arms trying to keep him still, Serge stood there shocked for abit before he began to struggle. As he tried to remove himself from the others hold, he felt something grab under his chin, looking up he was meet with the sight of Gilbert, who hooked his finger under his chin in order to bring his gaze to his own. Green eyes stared almost lovingly into frightened brown and as they stared even deeper he felt the fair skinned boy began to go lax under the others gaze, until they lost consciousness and fell limp held up by the others.

Gilbert gave Serge's forehead a chaste kiss, before turning toward the other figures, "Take him to the alter and gather the others" he said almost sashaying toward the staircase, "make him look pretty" he said in a sweet, yet commanding voice watching as the figures took Serge's body away.

* * *

-Scene Change-

Serge felt so heavy, he tried to open his eyes finding it hard to coax them open. Hazy brown eyes peaked through half-mast lids, blinking the sleep from his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. All he could see was black there was something tied around his eyes preventing him from seeing. When tried to move, but he felt his hands were tied down to whatever he was sitting on. When he tried to call for help or speak his mouth had been gag, he began to panic. Suddenly he heard what sounded like chanting and signing, like the hymn notes he and his mother sang when they went to town for mass. The singing became louder and louder mixing with more and more voices, if only Serge could see. He had to admit the singing was beautiful, but held an almost sinister aura that didn't sit right with him.

Hundreds of figures marched in and filled the areas standing straight rows, heads bowed singing their hymn.

With the last note the many hooded figures looked up toward the alter at Serge who was tied to a throne like chair, one of the hooded figures was standing in front of Serge who remained still at the ominous feeling he felt surrounding him.

"Listen dears meus, da mihi aures tuas", the hooded figure spoke the masses attention still on the person up front; their voice was soft yet commanding. Serge stilled his body as the person spoke trying to understand what the speaker was saying. Serge knew little Latin and tried to understand the person's speech, he vaguely made out a few words from the speech like new member, ritual, virgin, mass, and something about the time.

As the speech ended Serge suddenly felt the blindfold removed from around his eyes. He tried to adjust his eyes to the lighting, until the view of what seemed like hundreds of hooded figures staring up at him came into view. He could feel a hot blush running up his face, he felt his insides tighten in both humility and fear. The figure who had been speaking just moments ago stood in front of Serge: slowly they removed the hood above their head revealing a familiar gold and green, "Gilbert!" Serge mumbled through the gag surprised at the blond standing before him, but something was different about him now, something that made shook Serge into his core.

The blond smirked at the face Serge was giving him finding hard to hold his arousal as the boy squirmed and his face tinged with fear. He came closer up to the trembling boy, lowering his head so that it rested in the nape of Serge's neck, he could feel the boys pulse as hot breath ghosted over tanned skin. Gilbert licked up the nape of Serge's neck feeling the other cringe at his touch, Serge bit down on the cloth in his mouth trying to hold back the moan that wanted to come out. Gilbert gave Serge a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning back to the masses. As if on cue the hooded figures removed their hoods revealing the faces of other boys. Serge looked around the group of teens, who looked no older then himself, some maybe by 2 or 3 years, but the others looked younger than that. A deep, heavy feeling squirmed within Serge's being, he knew something bad was about to happen.

Gilbert snapped his fingers and the mood of the crowd changed drastically, the echoing and moaning Serge had heard was now coming to realization. Some of the boys removed their cloaks revealing bare skin as the day they were given birth. Serge watched in shock as the boys touched one another in ways he was told were forbidden for someone his age, especially with another boy. Serge squirmed in his seat as the boys did their sinful deeds touching each other with feather like fingers, skin rubbing against another, heated moans echoing off the walls. Gilbert stood there watching the others 'play', enjoying the melody of sin that he creates , watching as they rubbed and grinded into each other on the floor and wall ,made him lick his lips with lust.

Gilbert turned from the others revelry to see his 'guest' squirm in his seat, his face was flushed; a hot red blush blazed across his face as sweat poured down his supple skin, the sight of the aroused boy made Gilberts mouth water.

Pale hands rubbed the frightened boy's cheek, figures ghosting over soft sensitive skin. Serge moaned from the contact, biting into the gag as Gilbert began kissing at his throat, soft lips kissed and nipped down the boy's throat electrifying moans from the other. Gilbert continued biting at the others skin taking one of his nipples in his mouth, while playfully twisting the other; making his body shuddered at the treatment. Gilbert bit and sucked at the abused nub, his other hand snaked down the petit male's side running over the sensitive hipbone before making its way to rub Serge's inner thigh.

Gilbert released the nub with a wet pop, licking his tongue across his lips before leaning closer to the captive male, "Oh Serge-kun, I knew you would taste sweet, but I didn't know you taste absolutely…", he dragged his tongue over his lips, "delicious" he said before continuing to lick and suck Serge's tan skin leaving small red marks in his path.

Removing the white gown from his captive's body letting it fall effortlessly to the cool, concrete floor, Gilbert smirked lustfully as his captive was now fully bare to him, giving him a full view of his tanned, lilth body. With a swift movement of his hand Gilbert removed the ball gag from Serge's mouth letting it fall to the ground.

"W-why", Serge said through low breaths, the blond gave him a sinful smile making the other boy cringe with fear. "Why? My dear Serge...hm...I think it would be better if I showed you" he said with a chuckle. Stepping away from his captive Gilbert now stood under the rays of the moon. Serge eyes widened as an eerie, green aura formed around Gilbert's body, the energy wrapping and warping his form. His clothes disappeared from his body leaving him naked as the day he was born, only to be replaced with a chaotic like armor. Black, glove like armor appeared up his arms, with a shoulder plate on his right shoulder. The black armor spread up his legs creating a pair of heeled boots that stopped a little above the knee, but branched of wrapping around his pelvic area only covering a small portion. The black armor wrapped around his torso making a tank top like design. In the back the armor came together before a pair of small bat-like wings sprouted forth and spread out. Lastly the armor wrapped around his neck almost like a collar and a pair of horns, with small green stripes, one on each horn; sprung from his head. A long tail with a sharp point slithered down behind him completing his twisted, yet captive transformation.

His facial features has changed abit as well, his lips had a green shine to them, his teeth appeared sharper as he gave Serge a lustful smile, his eyes were shaded in green mascara, and his complexion still held his porcelain like glow. "Well Serge what do you think?" he cooed at his wide eyes captive, "Do you like my real form? I usually prefer this form to my other" he said feeling over form for effect, before walking over to his shocked boy, who turned his head away as the blond demon brought his face close to his. Gilbert gave the frightened teen a coy smile, letting his tongue snake out of his mouth, the long appendage twisted over Serge's chin making him cringe at the unnatural contact from the other's tongue. Retracting it back abit, Gilbert brought his hand to Serge's face seizing his chin, "Ah don't be afraid" he said sweetly, turning the others face back towards him. Looking down at the boy Gilbert could see tears forming in Serge's eyes and he could hear whimper's coming from the boy below him, making a smirk appear on his face.

Using his thumb he wiped the tears from his eyes, giving his thumb an experimental lick noting the salty taste. "'Hick' P-please let me go. I want to…go home" Serge cried out only to earn a caress on his face from Gilbert who just stared at him through lidded emerald eyes. Without saying a word Gilbert brought his lips to Serge's, his cold breath chilling Serge's skin, before making contact with Serge's warm one's. Gilbert deepened the kiss gliding his tongue over Serge's lips asking for permission. Seemingly giving up, Serge allowed the demon access inside his mouth, moaning as the long tongue search and mapped around his moist, hot cavern. His tongue twisted and played with Serge's wet muscle moving them back and forth between the two. He released the other's mouth allowing them to breath before delving back inside. Tilting his head back abit, which allowed him to get further down the others throat, Serge let out a series of moans and gargling noises as the tongue snaked down his throat slicking over the inside of a wet wind pipe.

Sensing the other would be out of air soon, Gilbert reluctantly retracted his tongue savoring the taste as the boy took deep breathes. Gilbert began removing the binds around Serge's wrist, but after only a short moment of freedom his hands were seized and bound with Gilbert's tail, it slithered out abit settling a few inches up his wrist. With a said sigh Serge watched as the blond loosened the bounds around his ankles. With a tug of his tail Serge was moved off the stone throne, only to be replaced by Gilbert form who happily took a seat on the cool surface.

With his legs casually folded other the other and his head cocked, resting on his hand Gilbert watched on nonchalantly and with an amused smile as the boy's below continued their ministrations. Serge stood their shaking, bare as the day he was born, wanting nothing more to cover himself and run home. But, apparently the blond demon had sensed his sad and despairing mood. Pulling his tail again the tan boy was yanked until he was now seated on the blonds lap. He shivered as his skin made contact with the blonds, which felt as though he had just sat on cold ice cubes. "Sorry about the cold treatment, but don't worry after tonight…I will again feel true warmth" he said sliding his tongue over tanned skin, before placing a kiss on the boy's back, making the boy moan. "Oh, I see your sensitive here" he said teasingly, kissing his back skin again electing another moan from the boy's mouth.

"Awww, I just love the sounds you make, your body responds so well to my touch" he cooed using one hand to pinch and rub Serge's abused nipple, making the nub harder than it already was. Continuing its abuse on the small nub, Gilbert's other hand began to snake its way done Serge's side. It slides over thin, slender hips, stopping to rub over the boy's flat stomach. Sinking lower, Serge almost jumped out of his seat, as cold hands made contact with Serge's boyhood, sending shock waves through his body. Tightening his hold on the boy's wrist and arms, Gilbert continued stroke the hardening boyhood. Tears began to flow drip from Serge's eyes, as he moaned into the demon's touch. Gilbert felt himself growing hotter, listening to the sounds that escaped the boy's mouth. He could feel the boy's muscles begin to tighten signaling the boy was close to coming; with a reluctant sigh he stopped his ministrations on the boy, earning a sad groan from the boy on his lap. "Sorry Serge-chan, I can't have you finishing just yet" he said rubbing his cheek lovingly against the other's back.

As Gilbert continued to cuddle into the boy's back, he felt something surge through his mind instantly making his demeanor sour. 'Damn it all, now of all damn time', he thought, Serge could feel the other tense and tried to turn his head to get a better look. "G-Gilbert" Serge muttered catching the attention of the dazed blond. "Sorry, but it seems we have to change in plans", he said before forcing three fingers in Serge's mouth, who almost choked at the blonds sudden actions, he felt the cold digits twist and move around. When he felt as though there was enough saliva, the blond haired demon removed the moist digits from his captive's mouth.

Spearing the saliva over wet digits, he brought digits the firm yet soft globes giving them a quick squeeze electing a squeak from the boy above him. Serge let out a series of moans and pants as he felt something press at his entrance, it circled the small hole teasing it in circles before the fingers were pressed into the tight virgin passage letting the lube absorb into the hot walls. Gilbert thrust his fingers into the heat loving the feel of the velvet, wet walls squeezing his fingers.

Serge felt something within him click as the digits pushed and felt around inside him. At first the sensation was weird and intruding, but now he wanted more, he wanted to feel more of them inside him. Serge started to push back against those fingers, more saliva started flowing down his chin as he continue to moan in absolute pleasure. Gilberts pulled Serge down until his head rested against his shoulder, leaning forward until his breath ghosted over his ear, "You like don't you my little slut" he said feeling him squirm above him, "Yes, you my fingers in your tight little hole" he curled his fingers around the others heat, as he made more wanton moans at the action.

"But I bet you want something thicker don't you" he said lustfully as the other seemed to nod, "Yes you want something bigger pounding into your tight heat" he smiled as the other pushed further down onto his fingers sucking them further in.

"P-please Gilbert…Please deeper…aahhh…fuck me deeper" he moaned as Gilbert continued inserting more fingers watching lustfully as the boy melted at his touch. Suddenly the fingers were removed from the tight heat earning a disappointed moan from the other male.

"Gilbert don't stop", he begged. Tears forming in his eyes from the sheer want, before he knew it he felt himself being pushed, until the top part of his body was now leaning over the stone chair, his head almost touching the ground.

"G-Gilbert?" he said in a confused tone, suddenly a loud moan escaped Serge's mouth as he felt himself being stretched to unimaginable lengths. Gilbert was now using his fingers to pry Serge's hole open, "Gilbert! It hurts, it hurts!" Serge screamed as the demon continued to stretch him further apart.

"Don't worry, I swear you'll really scream" he licked his lips before bringing his tail up, before quickly inserting it into the others heat, sending a surge of both pain and pleasure through the others body, that's spasmed viciously, as tears spilled from his honey eyes like a surging waterfall.

His face was flushed and as a cute smile etched across his face, "Oh Gilbert, I want you inside me so bad" he tried to feel up the others chest, as his body still lay upside down and clenching the others tail harder for emphasis making Gilbert smirk triumphantly at the site before him, "Hm, how bad do you want it" he said in a low, seductive voice watching as Serge licked his tongue seductively over plump lips.

"I want your thick cock pounding into my tight little ass" he said as he rose to sit on the others thighs. "I want you to hold me down while you fuck me into the floor with your fat cock" he rubbed his fingers over Gilbert's pale chest and stomach feeling over his petit stomach and smooth black armor. "I want you to thrust into my slutty ass and fill me with your hot seed" he licked up his swan like neck, before going over the other's jaw line placing a chaste kiss on his plump limps.

"Mmm, what a dirty little mouth" with that last statement Gilbert moved their position's, now Serge sat on his knees giving Gilbert a perfect view of tan, plump ass sticking up waiting to be fucked. Without warning Gilbert thrusted deep into the hot, wet caverns feeling the hot tight walls squeeze his cock from every direction, he truly felt as though he had reached pure bliss. Serge moaned and released his seed on the concrete floor. "My you really are a little cock slut I just thrusted in and you came" he said licking the others ear, "Such a dirty little bitch, I'm going to have to punish you" he said as the other cringed at this statement.

"Please Gilbert, I'm a dirty little cum slut, please punish me" he said lewdly, "Fuck me with your fat cock, shove it deep into my ass, and fuck me into submission" he seductively whispered to Gilbert. Without warning Gilbert pulled out and thrusted back in making the other scream in pleasure. "Remember you asked for this, my little angel" with that he started thrusting in and out of the hot body creating an inhuman rhythm.

Serge's mouth hung agape as he was pounded into mercilessly by the other by both their hot cock and his equally wide tail, he wished he could see the others face. Serge tried to look back at the other, but shut his eyes from the sheer force of the thrust. Gilbert felt so close, he was going to cum any minute now; he reached under Serge grabbing his hard length and began stroking it with his thrust making the other scream out in pure ecstasy.

"Open wide my little whore, I'm about to shot my load into your little slut hole" Gilbert said lovingly with a lewd smirk on his face, "Tell how much you want my little bitch" he trusted more into the tightening cavern , "Tell how much you want my hot cum inside you" he said watching as he screamed his name.

"Gilbert…ahhh…I want it so bad" he said lewdly as possible, "I want your hot cum to fill me, please fill me up with your hot thick cum!" he screamed as Gilbert pounded harder into him, the shock sending him over the edge as Serge released for a second time, streams of cum splashed on the floor below leaving a puddles of white.

Gilbert continued to pound into the tightening heat, with a few more hard thrust he exploded into Serge's ass, loads of hot cum filled the caverns, a lot started leaking from the hole. Serge moaned at the almost molten feeling of being filled, the force making him spasm. Gilbert quickly removed himself from the passage a layer of cum covering his still hard member. Turning Serge around until he was now facing his still hard member, "Open wide angel" he said as Serge opened his mouth happily as Gilbert released sprays of hot cum in his face, enough to fill his mouth and still smear his face and body with hot, black juices.

Gilbert watched wickedly as Serge greedily swallowed what was shot into his mouth licking his lips and fingers, "Does my little cum angel want more" Gilbert cooed to the other watching as he nodded, his head was brought closer to Gilberts cock which was still hard, Serge latched onto the thick appendage forcing as much as he could into his mouth.

"That's it suck your masters fat cock" he said holding onto his head thrusting deeper into the moist cavern. With a few more deep thrust Gilbert felt his cock hit the back of Serge's warm throught, exploded into unexpectedly into the other's waiting mouth, eyes rolling into their head, watching as the anxious boy swallow his hot juices, licking at the length for more.

After licking the last drop of cum, Serge learned forward resting his head on the blond haired demon's thighs as cum flowed from the side of his mouth. Gilbert could hear soft snores coming from the small boy below him and decided to allow the boy to rest for a while. He removed his tail from inside the warm, yet sticky heat, before laying the boy on the stone throne to rest.

Suddenly he felt another presence enter the room and quickly turned around to meet a pair of unsimilar blues.

"Hello Gilbert-san" a voice said moving through the group of bodies still consummating on the floor. "Hello, there Vi-sion" Gilbert said in a happy voice.

"My I see you've been having fun with your new pet" the figure said looking at Serge who was still sleeping on the stone throne. "Yes, it was the most fun I've had in a while" he smiled moving a stray hair from the others face, "It was delicious" he licked his lips before sitting on the arm of the chair, the other figure now standing right in front of the throne. Gilbert could see by the others look he was looking over his new toy and pouted at the others stares.

"I have to admit he's a cute one" they said looking over the tan skin and lean and petit figure, "I may just have to put him into my special journal" they said flipping their light blue hair back.

"Now then, my little devil I need your assistance for a protect I'm working on" they said as the other gave him a half interested look, "You see I'm putting together a little 'team' together" they smiled looking at the other who gave a confused look, "Sorry I'm not really good at 'teams' " he said as the other gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry my dear vixen, you're going to love this team" soon a wicked laugh echoed throughout the marble room.

* * *

Follow the bread crumbs XD! Who's Next!

A/N: Please I would love it if you leave a review its the only way I know someones reading this! Thank You All!~Nyan~


End file.
